Seven Brides for Seven Mages
by BlueArcticWolf
Summary: A story of how love can be found anywhere or anytime, no matter how different two people may be. Matchmaking and hijinks ensue, and the Fairy Tail Guild will never be the same. Featuring pairings: NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Laxana, Gruvia, FreeMira and ElfEver.
1. New Beginnings

**Okay, so first Fairy Tail story ever! I love the anime and decided to try it out. This will be multiple pairings which will be revealed as we go along. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: New Beginnings<strong>

* * *

><p>Our story begins in the mountain town of Hosenka. The town itself wasn't too big or too small, and it was but a short train ride to the city of Magnolia. The town was known far and wide for its massive hot springs resort and beautiful oriental architecture. Mages of all ages and guilds gathered here to bask in the water, which was rumored to have powerful magic boosting properties.<p>

In the middle of this town was a quaint two story home that housed seven sisters. The girls were beautiful; hair all different shades of the rainbow, eyes like stars in the sky, every sister more breathtaking than the last… or so the rumors said.

Each sister was a mage; a powerful wizard with special magic. No one knew how they came to have such magic between them, but the girls had single-handedly taken on any and all trouble for their town with little effort. After awhile guild masters began to take notice of them, and campaigns to pursue them were started. The three eldest sisters left Hosenka in response to this, promising the younger girls that they would soon return for them after securing positions in the strongest guild they could find. It was not until a year later that the youngest sisters received word, and so they waited in anticipation for the return of their siblings. Thus, we find two of the girls in the small kitchen of the quaint little home in Hosenka, awaiting the anticipated arrival of their futures.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time that hour, listlessly pushing around her breakfast as she slumped next to her older sister Levy. The blue haired girl grunted as her sister's weight fell heavily on her side, jostling her arm as she began to turn a page in her massive book.

"Luce, I know you're bored, so why don't you take Plue for a walk? You're not one to sit and twiddle your thumbs like this." The blonde haired girl sighed again, loudly this time.

"I don't _want_ to take the dog for a walk. I _want_ Erza to hurry up and get here so we can finally go to a guild," Lucy muttered, drawing patterns on the wooden table with her fork. Levy smiled softly and turned another page.

"I know, me too. But Lucy, once we leave this place things are gonna change. Take Plue for a walk, take in the sights and stop worrying. You'll be back in plenty of time to greet Erza. Go." Lucy stood with a huff and called for her little white dog. The animal in question came tottering down the stairs, shivering and whimpering with excitement. Lucy scooped him up and flounced out the door and into the cold morning.

"Don't forget your coat, Lucy!" called Juvia, another of the sisters who was just coming down the stairs. She took a seat beside Levy and began picking at Lucy's leftovers. She shook her head as the youngest of their brood didn't listen and kept walking.

"She's going to catch a cold and be so miserable on her first trip to Magnolia. Juvia is so disappointed."

"Well, it's her choice. Sometimes I can't decide who's more stubborn; Lucy or Erza." The two blue haired girls giggled at the thought.

"Juvia would guess that Erza is more… forceful than stubborn. She has a way of getting people to do what she wants out of sheer fear. Lucy is just bull-headed."

The door opened then, and the two sisters jumped to their feet as yet another of their group stumbled into the house. Cana huffed as she stumbled over the threshold, cursing softly as one of her manicured toes caught the edge of the door frame.

"You shouldn't say such things, Cana," Juvia said in gentle reprimand, "If Lucy starts talking like that and Erza catches her we'll all have hell to pay." The brunette simply shrugged and stocked to the refrigerator, snatching a bottle of beer from inside. She plopped down at the table and took a long drink, sighing in bliss.

"Speaking of Lucy," Cana said as she reached for a piece of bread off of Levy's plate, "Wasn't that her walking off in a snit as I came in?"

"She's gotten so restless these past few days that I just needed her to her out of the house." Levy sipped a bit of her coffee and turned a page in her book. "Erza said she'd be here today, and you know Lucy; always ready to be off on adventure. I pity the boy she ends up marrying." Cana and Juvia shot each other long looks across the table.

Of all the sisters, Levy was the only one to not have any type of romantic relationship. Cana and Erza were exotic beauties; men flocked to them in droves. Juvia and Lucy had an innocent air that made any boy who spoke to them weak in the knees. Even Mirajane and Evergreen, two more of the seven sisters had young men who would always be calling on them.

Being smack dab in the middle of the brood without a strikingly beautiful body or classic features, Levy had chosen to get lost in her books and knowledge rather than the gaze of some cow-eyed boy. It was a touchy subject that the other girls were loath to broach.

"…Anyway… Have either of you finished packing?" Happy to steer the subject into less turbulent waters, Juvia and Cana began discussing moving arrangements while Levy offered her input every so often. Erza had warned them in her letter that they needed to be fully ready to move since she'd already lined up jobs for them to begin after they had been inducted into the guild. They were deep in conversation when the door swept open and three tall figures filled the entryway.

Cold air blasted into the small room, making the three girls within shiver. One of the figures stepped into the room, muttering and hissing as they did so.

"Erza!" cried the girls at the table, all jumping up to greet the third oldest of their group. The red head smiled fondly at the girls, stepping further into the room to allow the other two figures entry. The first was a lanky young man with dark blue hair and jet black eyes. While Erza was bundled from her head to her toes, this young man wore only a pair of low-slung jeans and a worn pair of boots. His chest was completely bare save for the blue mark of his guild adorning his right pectoral. He had a slow smile that made Juvia's breath short and her chest constrict. She stood to her feet with uncertainty and took a deep breath, prepared to introduce herself to this perfection before her.

Cana rolled her eyes and Levy giggled as their sister fainted dead away. Erza mumbled under her breath and bent down to scoop up the blue haired girl as if she weighed no more than a few pounds. Gray stuttered charmingly and was promptly pushed aside by the other person who had been waiting outside rather impatiently through this exchange.

"Move it, Gray!" Gray grunted as the other person pushed him, revealing another young man. This boy had hair the color of salmon and a magical pressure that was nearly suffocating. Cana observed him shrewdly, wondering at his magic abilities. While this boy seemed slight, he had power boiling in his veins. Her cards vibrated with it.

"Cana, Levy… These two young men are from the guild we are going to join. Gray, Natsu, these are two of my sisters."

Cana nodded at the young men and took Juvia, who had yet to reawaken, from Erza.

"Nice to meet you boys. Sorry about Juvia… She sometimes gets excited." The pink haired boy laughed and slapped Gray on the back.

"Wow, Fullbuster! You made a girl so excited that she fainted! Wait till Elfman and Gajeel hear about this!"

"Shut up, you stupid dragon!"

"BOYS!" Erza barked out while Levy and Cana giggled as the young men straightened with white faces, saluting Erza with soldier-stiff movements. Erza turned to her sisters with a grimace.

"Have you gotten everything packed up and ready?"

"Yes. Most of the boxes have been move to the foot of the stairs, but there are still a few left in Levy's room," Cana said as she carefully sat Juvia down at the table and patted her cheeks. The blue haired water mage woke slowly, her glazed eyes seeking out the male Adonis of her dreams. Erza nodded and directed the boys to begin taking the boxes of stuff outside to one of two awaiting cars.

* * *

><p>It was not until the last few boxes were being loaded into the magical car that Lucy came trudging back to the house, Plue lagging along beside her.<p>

She squealed with glee as she caught sight of Erza and launched herself into her older sister's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here! Are we leaving now?" Erza hugged her sister gently and pulled away.

"Yes, we have a job to perform once we return to the guild. Lucy, these two young men are from the guild. This is Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel." Lucy turned and greeted the young men, blushing as Gray gave her an appreciating look. Natsu simply shook her hand with exuberance and commented that she smelled nice. She only gaped at him until Erza explained that Natsu was special and not to be taken at face value. Lucy quietly concluded that he must be mentally slow and smiled at the handsome boy.

"Thanks! I just came back from the hot springs, and some of the soaps they have there are pretty fragrant." Natsu only laughed.

"No, it's not a soap smell. It's a YOU smell." He turned away before Lucy could reply.

Erza wasted no time in securing the last of their belongings into the car and instructing everyone to pile in. Gray would be driving one of the cars while Erza would take the other. The other four sisters found what seats were available. Natsu stood outside the vehicles apprehensively, glowering at the machines until Erza threatened to chain him to the bumper. Lucy scooted closer to Levy and waited while Natsu dragged himself into the car.

"You don't like cars?" the girl asked.

"I get motion sickness on anything and everything. Except Happy, of course."

"What's a Happy?"

"My cat! He's blue and he can fly!" Lucy simply stared at the boy.

"A blue flying cat?"

"Yup! He's my best friend!" Natsu launched into a detailed story of this cat and how he had found him as an egg. The boy was so deeply entrenched in his story that he didn't realize they were moving until they hit a bump in the road. He promptly threw up in Lucy's lap. It was an interesting start to their journey.

* * *

><p>So, I hope everyone liked it! More soon to come!<p> 


	2. Settling In

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

* * *

><p>The trip to Magnolia wasn't a very long one, but it seemed that way for Lucy, who had been reduced to holding Natsu's head in her lap. It turned out the young man was serious; any type of transportation movement made him sick to his stomach. It had become reflex in those two very long hours to wrench his head out the window any time he began to heave, which was often. By the time the city came into view Lucy was thanking her lucky stars, glad that this nightmare trip was almost at its end. The blonde girl busied herself with looking out over the expanse of sprawling metropolis and taking in the towering buildings that dotted the skyline.<p>

Magnolia was a large city made up of wood and cobblestone, smattered with new and founded in old. The streets were narrow and winding, and from what Lucy could see, shops of every imaginable type were spread out in separate districts. A large cathedral sat sentry over the other buildings with a pointed spiral that drew one's eyes. Behind Magnolia was the Fiore Mountain range; snow capped giants whose shadows reached to the sea, which flanked the city to the north. Hosenka resided there, hidden deep in a valley not unlike the one that cradled Magnolia. Lucy glanced back with a bittersweet sigh. The changes between environments would be huge but the girl was excited to see new places and enjoy new experiences.

The smell of the vast ocean hit her nose, tickling it with a salty tang. Natsu groaned miserably at the smell as another wave of nausea hit him. Lucy helped him into a sitting position as her eyes searched out the harbor. It was partially obscured from view by a row of townhouses and other miscellaneous buildings but Lucy fancied she could hear the creaking of boats and the cries of gulls. Erza turned the car up another street and Lucy heard the sounds of shop owners hawking their wares.

"Are we almost there, Erza?"

"Look up ahead Lucy. Do you see that large building?" Erza pointed at a silhouette that was indeed impressive. "That is Fairy Tail. And yes, we'll be there soon. Natsu, stop moaning like that. You're not dead and we're almost home."

"Stop the car, Erza. I'll walk from here," Natsu hissed lowly. With a shrug Erza stopped the car and Natsu scrambled out. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his greenish tint disappeared and he gave a loud whoop. With a wink at Lucy and a wave at Erza the boy was off like a shot. Lucy rolled her eyes and Erza chuckled.

"Never a dull moment with Natsu. Are you alright, Lucy?"

"I'm fine. My legs are cramped, but I'll be great once we stop."

Erza smiled and the car continued up the street. Lucy busied herself with straightening her rumpled clothing and turned to address Levy, who had been buried in her books since they had left Hosenka.

"Isn't Magnolia wonderful? I can't wait to check out the shopping here! I think I'm going to love living in a big city!"

Levy smiled from behind her book, her eyes sparkling.

"Me too! I've seen at least three bookshops since we got into town. One shop boasts magic tomes! Do you know what kind of things could be found in books like that? Just imagine the information…" Levy's voice was made up of pure awe at that moment, and Lucy giggled. Levy got excited about books like Cana got excited about beer. She wondered what they would be like if ever there was a man who could catch and hold their interest.

A sharp turn jarred the two out of their conversation, and as Lucy was about to ask Erza what was wrong, her eyes caught sight of a magnificent building directly before them.

"Well ladies, we've arrived. Welcome to Fairy Tail; home of the strongest mages in all of Fiore." Erza put the car into park and opened her door and climbed out, stretching cramped muscles and popping stiff joints as she went. Lucy and Levy stumbled out as well, to be met by a blur of white and pink.

"Lucy! Levy! Oh I've missed you girls so much!"

"Mirajane!" came the collective squeal. Mirajane was arguably the most beautiful of the sisters with her hair like newly fallen snow and eyes of sky blue. She squeezed her two sisters to her generous bosom, crying beautiful tears as she did so. Cana and Juvia joined the small group hug, and it was total confusion from there with questions about each other's lives and health.

"Ahem!" Erza put a halt to the tearfully loud reunion, gesturing to the large crowd of spectators that had accumulated. The other girls giggled bashfully and pulled away from their older sister, slowly spreading out into a sort of line as they gazed back at the myriad of people before them. A small, older man stepped out of the crowd, his kind eyes sparkling at the newcomers. He came to stand beside Erza and regarded each girl carefully. Nodding to himself as if coming to a conclusion, he cleared his throat and spoke:

"I am so glad you ladies have decided to join us here at Fairy Tail. Welcome! I hope you'll find a comfortable new home here in Magnolia. I am Master Makarov. I lead the guild and should you ever have questions or problems, my door is always open. Now, I think now would be a good time to go back inside and mingle. If you girls would like to follow me, I will give you a quick tour of the guild." Makarov turned back to the building, parting the crowd as he mounted the steps. Erza gently herded her sisters after him, smiling encouragingly at a gaping Lucy. The avid crowd followed like dogs after a bone.

Lucy felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to see Natsu smiling widely at her.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Lucy laughed.

"I haven't gotten to see much of it yet, but it does look pretty cool!" This seemed to satisfy him and Natsu pulled Lucy along, pointing out things as they trailed behind the rest of the group.

"That's the bar, where Mirajane serves the best food, and up there is the second story, but only S-class mages are allowed…" This went on and on, and Lucy wondered if they would ever finish the tour. As her feet began to feel like lead, Makarov turned a corner and they had returned to the main room.

"…And that is the whole of Fairy Tail. Now, we feast!" a loud cheer erupted from the mages, and suddenly chaos exploded as people rushed to and fro, trying to greet the newcomers while battling for places at the many tables set up throughout the room. Food and laughter was passed out quickly, as well as drinks of every sort. Cana was already ensconced in a drinking contest with two of the older mages, while Erza was admonishing her unladylike behavior. Mirajane was happily flitting about serving people with a smile and a laugh. Itseemed like no one would ever be still, but at the same time, Lucy found she was easily accepted into this motley group of mages and took herself off to greet everyone she could.

* * *

><p>Lucy thought her arm might be permanently dislocated from her socket some two hours later as she slumped down in a chair beside Juvia, who was mooning over the handsome (and nearly naked!) Gray.<p>

"This has been the craziest day ever!"

"Juvia agrees. But Juvia would also like to point out that some things make it worthwhile." Lucy grinned and nudged her sister, but was promptly ignored. She shrugged and turned to look for Levy, finally finding her at a secluded table, trying to hide herself from two enthusiastic young mages by burying her head in a book. Lucy stood; ready to go to her rescue when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me! I'm-" Lucy's words were swallowed as a wave of Celestial magic hit her like a two-ton weight. Such magic she'd never felt before, and she was compelled to look up.

A young man stood before her with short, spiky orange hair and deep brown eyes that were much older than the face they peered out from. Tinted glasses rode low on a sharp patrician nose while a small smirk teased the corner of a pair of the most handsome lips Lucy had ever seen. An earring stud winked impishly from an ear as the man shifted closer. He reminded her of someone, but… someone she'd never met. Perhaps she seen him in a dream?

"No, excuse me, my lovely. You must forgive my clumsiness, but I was blinded by your radiant beauty." Lucy blushed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I uhh…"

"My name is Loke. And you must be Lucy, right?" the blonde could only nod dumbly. That smirk was full blown across his face now, blinding in its whiteness. She was snapped from her trance when a muscular arm wedged itself in between them and the smell of wood smoke teased Lucy's nose.

"Loke! Are you bothering Lucy? Aren't there enough girls for you to try your cheesy pick-up lines on?" Natsu was suddenly crowding Lucy out of Loke's arms, slowly but surely putting space between her and the other male. Loke only smiled at Natsu.  
>"Of course you're right, Natsu. Lucy, I will see you later." With that the orange haired man sauntered off. Lucy glared at Natsu once he turned to look at her.<p>

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu furrowed his brow. "Loke is a flirt! He bothers every girl he meets. You looked uncomfortable, so I came over." He seemed so pleased with his answer that he was shocked when Lucy huffed angrily and stomped away, leaving him to scratch his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Levy sighed from her spot at a secluded table, watching her sister stomp away from the fire Mage in a huff. She herself had two new beaus to contend with, but they were easily put off if she flashed a smile their way. She noticed Cana was walking her way with a rather large mug in her hand. The brunette smiled as she slid into a seat.<p>

"Already reading, Levy?"

"Already drinking, Cana?" It was a short battle of wills to see who would drop their eyes first, but as always, Cana eventually won.

"So, what do you think of the guild so far?" Cana asked as she took a healthy swig of her drink. Levy looked up and surveyed the room.

"I like it so far. The people seem to really nice." Cana snorted into her drink, but didn't refute her sister's statement.

"What? You don't like it here?"

"Of course I do! It's just…I was expecting more…you know … power." The older sister punctuated this statement with a long swig from her mug. Levy looked confused before replying,

"Speaking of power, have you seen Evergreen anywhere around here? I thought Erza said both of them chose this guild." Cana furrowed her brow and looked around as well, not locating the usually flamboyant green-wearing mage.

"Now that you mention it… I haven't. Well, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. Maybe she's on a mission?" The two fell into silence as the noise around them thundered on. Erza came by their table, informing them that accommodations had been made for them at the female boarding house down the street. They were to go there when they were ready, as rooms were being prepared for them. This sounded nice to Levy, who was already feeling a slight headache at the noise. She asked Cana to join her, but her sister didn't seem inclined to leave just yet.

"A few more beers, Levy, and I'll be on my way. Why don't you find Lucy and head on over to the place. What was it again? Fairy Hills?" Levy agreed and soon found the youngest of their brood sitting close to Mirajane, who was filling drinks at the bar.

"Lucy? I'm going to the boarding house now. You wanna come?" The blonde nodded and hopped off her stool. Mirajane gave them directions and the two were off. They paused to search for Juvia, but the girl had eyes for no one but the Gray. They were sitting close together, deep in conversation. The other two girls decided she would rather not be disturbed and left the guild. They walked in companionable silence, taking in the nighttime sights of the town. Everything was lit and bright, a marvelous sight to behold.

"It's a nice night, huh Luce?"

"It sure is! The stars are really bright tonight." The stars were something Lucy loved very much. She had once told Levy that they were constant reminders of Lucy's powers, and the importance of her job as a Celestial Mage.

When the two finally arrived at the boarding house, they saw a small group of people loitering at the doors. One was a familiar figure, and Lucy shot forward with a cry of delight.

"Evergreen!" The woman turned, surprised.

"Lucy?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter finished! I'm going to try and get these out faster, but my schedule is tight right now. Thanks for all who've read so far, and review if you like it!<p>

-Wolf


End file.
